1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a knife and, more particularly, to a foldable knife with at least one disposable blade.
2. Related Prior Art
Knives are used to cut thin wood and acrylic boards in the decoration of our dwellings. A typical knife for such use includes a handle and a blade formed with two cutting tips. The blade is connected to the handle and used to cut the thin wood and acrylic boards. When the blade becomes blunt after some time of use, it is disconnected from the handle and disposed of so that a new blade can be connected to the handle for use. Thus, the knife is always equipped with a sharp blade.
The typical knife includes a cartridge located in the handle. Before use, at least one blade is inserted in the cartridge. In use, the blade is pushed from the cartridge so that one of the cutting tips thereof is exposed from the handle. To ensure the smooth extension and reliable operation of the blade, the handle is made of a length based on the maximum displacement of the cartridge and the maximum displacement of the blade. However, it might be inconvenient to carry a long handle. There must be a balance between the smooth extension and reliable operation of the blade and the convenient carrying of the knife during the consideration of the length of the handle.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.